Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Hanabi Pov's :: DEATH-FIC :: ONE-SHOT :: A menina dos olhos de lua. Chora lágrimas que nunca foram suas. Chora para enfeitar a dor. Ela chora de amor.


**_• _**Música usada:** Lindsay Lohan – Confessions Of a Broken Heart**

**Disclamer:** _Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, estaria cagando dinheiro. ;D_

- • -

Lua bela

Uma faceta gélida

Apreciada no escuro

Ao crepúsculo, esplendor noturno

Fica lá em cima

Observa os humanos alheios

Cada um com seus receios

Sonhos, medos e pesadelos.

Ela achou uma menina

De olhos como os dela

Tão brancos como ela

Com o olhar frívolo, a enxerga.

Ela chorou por alguém

De olhos também perolados.

No final, ela só seria uma

Que chora as escuras

A menina dos olhos de lua

Chora lágrimas que nunca foram suas

Chora para enfeitar a dor

Ela chora de amor.

** Poema por: Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira**

- • -

No meio da chuva, só eram ouvidas as lamúrias da canção dos mortos. Os vivos que aqui ficam choram por seu parente perdido. Hyuuga Hiashi morreu por uma doença desconhecida. Muitos ficaram chocados com a notícia, outros sangram e alguns, secretamente, comemoram por ele estar agora dentro de um cubículo ao chão. Hinata chorava desconsolada no ombro de Neji, que estava visivelmente abalado. Todos choravam menos eu.

Eu deveria estar feliz com isso. Mas não estou. Será que eu deveria sentir feliz por ver meu pai morto? Seria prudente sentir feliz por ver aquele que me fazia treinar até a exaustão, me humilhar por eu ser fraca e me desprezar como filha?Por que não consigo chorar por um pai que nunca me deu um abraço ou uma palavra de afeto? Cresci no meio de um antro de cobras, a família secundária, aqueles que eu deveria chamar de primos, tenho que tratá-los como escravos. Eu queria que ele parasse de jogar todas as responsabilidades do clã nas minhas costas. Queria ser que nem as crianças de outros clãs, que iam com seu pai nos parques nas tardes de verão e se divertiam tomando um sorvete para espantar o calor.

_Por que não consigo chorar por meu pai?_

_Eu espero pelo carteiro para que ele me traga uma carta_

_Eu espero que o bom Senhor me faça sentir melhor_

_E eu carrego o peso do mundo nos meus ombros_

_Uma família em crise que somente envelhece_

Onde estão as lágrimas de dor que deveriam cair? Quando ele me desprezava, elas caiam com a maior facilidade. Agora parece que elas secaram. Não deve ter caído a ficha que nunca mais eu irei ver seu rosto. Que nunca mais poderei tentar construir um laço de carinho com você meu pai. Você foi para um lugar onde será melhor para você. Você será feliz. Coisa que eu e nem a Hinata fomos capazes de fazer. Mais e nos aqui? Como ficamos sem você?

- Hanabi-chan... – Uma voz doce me chama a longe, sôfrega. Acho que a Hinata.

- Vamos para casa. – Ela está tão machucada quanto eu. Por que...

_Por que você teve que ir?_

Estou em meu quarto agora. Chorando que nem uma condenada. Não darei o gosto das pessoas notarem meu pranto. Eu choro baixo, longe dos olhos de todos. Não quero a pena deles. Eu sou forte, como você me ensinou. Eu não aceito, meu pai, não aceito você ter ir, você ter morrido. Eu espero que amanhã, quando o sol nascer, você esteja na mesa do café da manhã. Nem que seja para me dar um frívolo olhar. Eu saberei que você está lá. Só quero sentir sua presença novamente.

_De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_Eu estou machucada, mas estou esperando_

_De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_Eu estou chorando, uma parte de mim está morrendo e_

_Estas são as confissões de um coração partido_

Eu vou para seu quarto, um lugar que nunca mais vai ser habitado. Tudo está do jeito que você deixou. Sua cama arrumada, seus documentos na estante e sua roupa passada em cima da cama. O tempo está frio, está para nevar. Só estou vestindo um vestido preto. Minha situação é lastimável. Meus cabelos estão bagunçados e meus olhos vermelhos e opacos. Em cima de sua cama, eu pego a última roupa que você deixou e visto, era seu suéter preferido. Ele é quente, acho que você gostava dele por seu coração ser tão frio. Ele é quente como um abraço seu, no qual eu nunca provei. Seus olhos, sua consciência, seu ser era todo voltado a esse maldito clã. Seria tão difícil assim você se desligar um pouco dele e familiarizar um pouco com suas filhas? O que o clã tem que nos não temos?

-RESPONDA! – Eu grito com rancor. Eu sei que nunca terei uma resposta.

_Eu visto todas as suas roupas velhas e o seu suéter pólo_

_Eu sonho com outro você, um que jamais_

_Me deixaria sozinha para juntar os pedaços_

_Um papai para me abraçar, é o que eu precisaria_

Estou encostada na parede de seu quarto. Ele é tão morto quanto o senhor agora, irônico não? Você foi e só deixou um vazio para traz. Pensou que viveria para sempre não é? Quando eu era pequena, eu via as crianças sorrindo. Tentava imitar aquele sorriso, mas não conseguia. Só sorri quem está feliz, eu não estava. Nunca estive. Você me impossibilitou de sorrir novamente toda a vez que você arrancava meus sonhos. Você gostava de me ver sofrer ou era só impressão minha? Pode me maltratar. Leve meu corpo, leve minha alma, mas, por favor, não leve meu coração. Ele é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho agora.

_Então... Por que você teve que ir?_

Chorar compulsivamente, como choro agora, não alivia a dor. As lágrimas só servem para enfeitar a tristeza de meus olhos. A mágoa só some com o tempo e só o mesmo dirá se algum dia fará isso. Sinto-me tão pequena, igual quando eu tentava tocar seu rosto na infância. Não quero mais fingir que sou forte, nem me transformar no que você queria. Eu nunca conheci quem você era de verdade. Você estava tão bem mascarado que não conseguia ver ser se era normal ou bizarro.

Você foi o demônio que abalou meus dias e meus sonhos, e foi o anjo que me deu a vida e me ajudou a construir a muralha no qual me abrigo nos dias de tempestade. Obrigada por ser o tudo e o nada para mim, pai.

_De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_Eu não conheço você, mas ainda quero conhecer_

_De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_Diga-me a verdade, você já me amou?_

_Porque estas são as confissões de um coração partido_

As confissões que eu tinha foram essas. Não chorarei por toda a vida. Minhas lamúrias foram até o raiar do dia. Muitos dizem, poeticamente, que os olhos dos Hyuuga's são os olhos de lua. Os meus são diferentes. Os meus são os olhos de sol. A lua só aparece em algumas noites, já o sol não. Ele pode estar sendo ofuscado pelas nuvens de chuva, mais ele sempre estará lá. O sol simboliza um novo dia, um novo começo. Eu quero recomeçar com ele esse novo dia. Meu pai, eu não preciso dizer o que você sempre soube...

_Eu amo você, eu amei você_

- • -


End file.
